Whatever the Occassion
by Mikki february9
Summary: (College days/Post-Eternal Summer) Haruka wakes up wanting nothing more than to make love with his boyfriend Makoto. Little does Haruka know it's Valentine's Day and he'll be receiving more than Makoto's body. (MakoHaru/BL)


This fic is somewhat of a Valentine's special and is related to my other MakoHaru fic "Passion Over Mist." There are minor references to the events of that story, but this one can be read as a stand alone. While "Passion Over Mist " was from Makoto's POV, this one is from Haruka's.

This is only my second time tackling first person present. It's still a difficult tense for me to write in, but I think I was able to produce something decent.

My ideas have never been the most original. I'm still playing around with the MakoHaru dynamic and a cliche setting like the bath is perfect for me to do just that.

Also, please forgive any OOCness coming from Haruka. The boy is horny (and in love), give him a break.

Anyway, please enjoy the fluff, the smut, and the cliches! :)

* * *

 **Whatever the Occasion**

I hear Makoto come in from the front door just as I slip into the bath. I would be happy about his return if he hadn't left early this morning without telling me. I know it's stupid. Makoto doesn't need my permission to go anywhere. But I figure, since we're dating and living together now, he'd let me know about these things. It might've been an emergency or a last-minute thing at school, but none of those possibilities alleviate my frustration. It's Sunday—our only day of the week together!

I hold my breath and lie back, surrendering to the warm serenade of the water. Opening my eyes, I watch the room light shift. It's not that I'm possessive or overprotective of Makoto. The truth behind my mood is actually a petty one. I woke up this morning wanting sex, and Makoto wasn't there. So I went to the bathroom to "prepare" myself, thinking he'd be back in a few minutes, an hour at most. But it's nearly noon now!

With a steady exhale from my parted lips, a cluster of bubbles floats to the surface. Whatever the case, he's home now. I'll pounce him if I need to. I shoot into a sitting position, inhaling once my face meets the air. Shaking the water from my locks, I notice a figure at the corner of my eye. Restraining a smirk, I turn my sight to him.

Makoto leans forward at the side of the tub, smiling and greeting me a good afternoon. I half-expect him to extend a hand to me, then notice his arms are hidden behind his back. His green eyes are calm against the nervousness evidenced by his tense shoulders.

Makoto's smile softens with a sigh, "I know you're annoyed that I left early," he says, straightening his back. "But I have a good reason."

Rather than say something useless, I slouch, crossing my arms over the rim of the tub. I don't doubt Makoto's reason, but our current situation isn't quenching me in any way.

Makoto lowers onto one knee, leveling his sight with mine, "Haru, I know girls usually give chocolates on Valentine's Day, but this year I want to give you this."

He extends before him a pink and red striped plastic gift bag tied shut with a white ribbon draped at the sides. A rosy tint flourishes on his cheeks, emphasized by the crimson long-sleeved shirt he's donning.

My pulse runs frantic as I sit up. I'd forgotten about Valentine's Day. I don't watch TV often and naturally ignore the chocolate ads since I don't care for sweets. Makoto and I never discussed giving chocolates to each other, so it was easy to miss. But since we're dating, I should've figured Makoto would do something like this.

Reaching over, I retrieve the gift. A tingling warmth coils my heart. The plastic crinkles under my trembling hands. "Thank you," the words slip out in one breath.

His features brighten with a grin. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haru."

He brushes my wet bangs aside and closes in, landing a hot kiss on my forehead. A subtle shiver dashes through me. Suddenly, every tinge of negativity I had towards Makoto leaving, towards my own dissatisfaction, drops away.

As Makoto pulls back, I lift to my knees and tug his collar, stealing a quick kiss. "Join me," I whisper against his mouth, holding his gift to my chest.

Makoto chuckles and returns a brief kiss. "Let me rinse off first." He stands and unfastens the top button of his shirt.

 _I can't wait that long!_ "No need." I set the chocolates on the floor beside the wall. Standing, I tug the front of Makoto's shirt and undo the buttons myself. "We're getting dirty anyway," I murmur.

His rosy tint deepens as his eyes shift to the side, "Haru…"

After our countless intimate endeavors, it's hard to believe Makoto can wear such an innocent expression. It's true that I'm not one to initiate chaste kisses or hand holding. So it's understandable that my actions would catch him off guard. But joining with Makoto is one of few things I'm always eager to do. I have no problem being the initiator here. Surely, he knows this by now.

Hastily, I unfasten his belt and unzip his pants, pulling them, along with his briefs, just below his flaccid member. I hook my arms around his neck, bringing him into another kiss. His broad build that has only grown firmer since our high school days arouses me as his heat permeates my body. Makoto widens his mouth and I press forth, savoring our engaged tongues. Caressing my back, he holds me tighter to him while his teeth catch my bottom lip, drawing a moan from me.

My hands run under his loosened shirt to wander his sturdy physique. Makoto tilts his head further, bringing our slick lips into a deeper kiss. He shuffles forward and his shirt brushes my forearms, rustling off his body and to the floor.

Our kiss releases but our lips remain in contact. His thumbs hook the waist of my swimsuit that I'm wearing by habit, peeling the gear down my legs. He kneels, planting kisses down my center—from my chest to my belly to just above my aching groin. My breath quivers as he lingers there. I wait for him to go lower, but he doesn't.

Makoto tosses a torn foil packet on the floor then rolls a condom onto his now perked length. He stands again, stepping out of his discarded pants and into the bath. Lowering in, I discard my gear and settle my weight on Makoto, straddling him as he rests, submerged to the chest, on the slope of the tub. My lips visit his collarbone and neck while my rushing blood creates a relentless beat. His hand brushes down my front, creeping under me where his digits fondle my opening. I arch my back and jut my hips for better access. Combing my fingers past his earlobes and into his olive brown hair, I lean in to recapture his lips.

His fingers halt, pressing my entrance. "Haru," he says breaking our kiss. "Did you?"

"Go in," I whisper, reclaiming his lips.

He continues as requested, slipping smoothly in. He adds another finger and edges further, massaging my hotspot. A wild pulsation quickly blossoms to my stomach as he adopts a rougher circular motion. I suck his bottom lip hoping to muffle my moans, but my voice flutters in my throat, causing me to lose breath and release them. Makoto's half-shut eyes shimmer with a kind of enchanting seduction, shattering any patience I have left.

As Makoto's fingers slip out, I reach beneath me and grasp his erection, positioning it at my entrance. Gripping the side of the tub with my free hand, I lower myself onto him. Makoto rests his hands on my hips as I sheath his throbbing erection in an eager motion. Our union sends a sharp shudder through me. I bite my lip, restraining another moan. With the immense pleasure comes a tinge of discomfort. I'm unusually tight around his bursting pulse, but still I ease him to the root.

"Are you okay?" Makoto's mien breaks into concern.

I chuckle, wishing he hadn't noticed. "You feel bigger than usual."

"Huh?" His complexion grows redder, eyes widening.

Makoto tries to sit up but I pin him by the shoulders and lift my hips, inching up his length before he can suggest a change in position.

"Haru, wait…" his hands squeeze at my hips.

I lower and lift slowly, letting my body adjust to him. He closes his eyes for a moment, frame trembling as I ride in medium progression. His panting fills the room, syncing with my own and at times overshadowing it. I'm delighted that I can make him this way, even if it's not the first time. The water crashes through us, but it's not strong enough.

"Haru," Makoto raises his opened hands above the water's surface.

I weave our fingers, squeezing his knuckles. I lift my hips halfway up his length and slap down with a sharp sigh. I bounce back with ease and fall quicker. The work of our arms makes our connection seamless, giving me control and letting me lose it all at once.

Makoto thrusts against my weight, feeding deeper into me. He sits up and grabs my ass, replacing my motions with his feverish rhythm. His force progresses, shooting strength through my legs, causing my toes to curl. I embrace Makoto desperately, fingers digging into his shoulders as my lower legs graze the walls of the tub. He spasms inside me, hips bucking upwards as he emits a relieving groan. Wasting no time, he starts up again, continuing to pound me, spiking my delirium and bringing me to a surging release.

Makoto resettles on the slope, taking me with him. Our breathing is ragged, but my restless hands reach to ruffle his hair. He charms me with his breathy laugh and smiling eyelids. He's like a kid, always has been. And though he's lovable as is, I'm tasked with the urge to stun that part of him away—at least for the moment. I rest my hand at the side of his face, easing my lips to his ear.

"More," I whisper.

"Huh?" Makoto's chest falls and rises with a nervous chuckle, "Are you sure?"

"Unless you're too tired," I peer at him.

"Hmm…" he peers back. "Is it more of me you want? Or do you just want to swash around in the water more?"

 _Dammit, Makoto! You know the answer!_ "Why not both?" I frown.

He curls his index under my chin and presses his thumb to my lips, "Maybe later. I want to take you out today."

— — —

Waiting at our kotatsu, I open the package of chocolates. After a little convincing, I complied with Makoto's idea to go out. I initially thought it would be troublesome. We don't have reservations at a restaurant, and the prospect of roaming streets and arcades that will, undoubtedly, be crowded with other celebrating couples is far from appealing. But it'd be a good opportunity to repay him for making the chocolates and thinking of me.

I place the white ribbon on the table and retrieve a chocolate piece resembling the silhouette of a dolphin (though I can't be sure). I let it linger on my tongue before chewing. The taste is surprisingly bitter but melts into a pleasant, delicate sweetness. Staring into the bag, I notice a corner of paper protruding among the variety of sea creature shaped chocolates. Pulling it out, I find it's folded into quarters.

"Haru, I'm ready," Makoto emerges from our room, dressed to go.

In no time, he settles beside me. I pause, realizing he's wearing the striped shirt and jean jacket I bought him this past Christmas. Suddenly, I remember I'm wearing the collared blue shirt he gifted me as well. My chest tightens at the fact. I usually don't pay attention to clothing, but my mind lingers on it for better or worse.

"What's that?" Makoto says, referring to the paper.

Keeping quiet, I unfold it.

 _Marry Me_ , it reads in cursive letters. There's no name, but it's clearly Makoto's handwriting. An impending burst of laughter climbs from my chest; my lips tighten in an awkward line to curb it.

A look of panic animates Makoto's face as he lets out a gasp. "Tha—That wasn't supposed to be there!" He swipes the note from my hands and crumples it.

"Oh? Then how did it get there?"

"I…well…" Makoto lays the note on the table and veers his timid expression to the side, "I entertained the idea…"

"So…" I shuffle closer to him, letting our knees touch. Makoto's attention returns to me. "When should we get married?"

Makoto's eyes narrow and he lowers his head. Whatever nervous energy he had a second ago is depleted. For all I know, he could've been serious about the note. Marriage is something neither of us can consider. Naturally, I'd think he's joking.

"Makoto…"

Grabbing his sleeves, I run my hands along his forearms, keeping my focus on his chest for a moment before raising my sight. "You made them yourself, right?"

Makoto nods and scratches the side of his head, seemingly too bashful to say he did. "I used the home economics room at my university. I bought stencils for the shapes, but they didn't turn out so well. I tried a non-sweet recipe since I know you don't like too much sugar. I rushed to campus to get them this morning. That's why I wasn't here when you woke." He laughs nervously, "Now it sounds like I'm boasting…"

"Again. Thank you."

He could've easily bought the chocolates. But instead, he took time out of his packed schedule to make them. He must've spent hours going through magazines, looking for recipes, buying the equipment. And to go the extra step of hiding it from me. Normally, I would've noticed something like this.

A warmth stirs in my chest, pacifying my drumming heart. More than the gift itself, more than receiving it, I'm taken by the love and care that fostered it. It's odd. This isn't the first time Makoto has given me a valentine. Sure, we're dating now and the occasion may hold new meaning but even with that, I shouldn't be so affected by this. It's a simple gift.

A gift from my favorite person…

I seize his hands in mine to keep my fingers from trembling. Something about our situation feels hollow at my end. I only take initiative when sex is involved. I may have confronted Makoto with my feelings first, but I used sex as a means. For all Makoto does, my true feelings have probably never reached him. I've always relied on his ability to read me.

"Haru, is something wrong?"

The tenderness in his eyes weakens my reluctance. I clutch the chest of my shirt, keeping my sight leveled with his. My voice quivers until his name touches my tongue. "I love you, Makoto."

Makoto pauses and a radiant smile adorns his features. He takes my curled hand away from my chest and clasps it between his own. "I love you too, Haruka."

Those words he's told me countless times before wash me with clarity. Resting my eyes, I feel his lips latch to mine for a fleeting kiss. Call it thirst, but I can't leave it at this. Inching forward, I recapture Makoto's lips. His breath halts in surprise and I can't help smirking.

Our kiss unlocks and I retrieve a chocolate piece from the bag. It's heart-shaped, unlike the others. Makoto opens his mouth, letting me place the chocolate between his teeth. Closing in, I claim the other half and bite down. His tongue sweeps my bottom lip and I follow through, widening my mouth for the sugar on our taste buds to mingle. I shift onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he pulls me closer by the waist.

"Let's stay home instead," Makoto breathes, an erotic spark glinting in his eyes. "It's still cold outside and it's the perfect time for cuddling."

"I'd like that."

We dive into another kiss and Makoto swiftly loosens my pants. My blood rushes below as I feel his bulge develop against me. He leads me to the floor, cloaking me in a full embrace.

Whatever the occasion, we just need each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto."

 _End_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** If you found any glaring typos or grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix them.

Comments/Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
